xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Pistis Cap
Pistis Caps are light head armour in Xenoblade Chronicles. They can be received by trading with Nic before he moves to Colony 6, or by defeating various enemies. They are part of the Pistis mini set of armour along with the Pistis Top. Appearance Sources Trade Enemy drops Notes: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Yoink!. Enemies marked as QE are Quest-Exclusive and do not respawn. Arachno Pod |Area1 = Tephra Cave |Rate1 = 51.5 |Enemy2 = Medium Skeeter |Area2 = Tephra Cave |Rate2 = 51.5 |Enemy3 = Common Caterpile (normal) Common Caterpile |Area3 = Colony 9 |Rate3 = 42.3 |Enemy4 = Enchanting Grune |Area4 = Colony 9 |Rate4 = 42.3 |Enemy5 = Lake Flamii |Area5 = Colony 9 |Rate5 = 42.3 |Enemy6 = Praying Caterpile |Area6 = Colony 9 |Rate6 = 42.3 |Enemy7 = Verdant Bluchal |Area7 = Colony 9 |Rate7 = 42.3 |Enemy8 = Cave Skeeter |Area8 = Tephra Cave |Rate8 = 36.8 |Enemy9 = Prom Skeeter |Area9 = Tephra Cave |Rate9 = 36.8 |Enemy10 = Mechon M31 (normal) Mechon M31 |Area10 = Colony 9 |Rate10 = 14.2 |Enemy11 = Director Arachno (normal) Director Arachno |Area11 = Tephra Cave |Rate11 = 7.7 |Enemy12 = Officer Arachno |Area12 = Tephra Cave |Rate12 = 7.7 |Enemy13 = Worker Arachno (normal) Worker Arachno |Area13 = Tephra Cave |Rate13 = 7.7 |Enemy14 = Clap Bunniv |Area14 = Tephra Cave |Rate14 = 5.5 |Enemy15 = Iron Bunniv |Area15 = Tephra Cave |Rate15 = 5.5 |Enemy16 = Mining Patrichev |Area16 = Tephra Cave |Rate16 = 5.5 |Enemy17 = Willow Bunniv |Area17 = Tephra Cave |Rate17 = 5.5 |Enemy18 = Beach Krabble |Area18 = Colony 9 |Rate18 = 4.8 |Enemy19 = Colony Krabble (normal) Colony Krabble |Area19 = Colony 9 |Rate19 = 4.8 |Enemy20 = Colony Piranhax |Area20 = Colony 9 |Rate20 = 4.8 |Enemy21 = Itinerant Dorothea |Area21 = Colony 9 |Rate21 = 4.8 |Enemy22 = Lake Magdalena |Area22 = Colony 9 |Rate22 = 4.8 |Enemy23 = Light Skeeter |Area23 = Colony 9 |Rate23 = 4.8 |Enemy24 = Little Skeeter |Area24 = Colony 9 |Rate24 = 4.8 |Enemy25 = Marble Krabble |Area25 = Colony 9 |Rate25 = 4.8 |Enemy26 = Stone Krabble |Area26 = Colony 9 |Rate26 = 4.8 |Enemy27 = Evil Rhangrot |Area27 = Colony 9 |Rate27 = 4.5 |Enemy28 = Hand Bunnit |Area28 = Colony 9 |Rate28 = 4.5 |Enemy29 = Junk Bunnit |Area29 = Colony 9 |Rate29 = 4.5 |Enemy30 = Knuckle Bunnit |Area30 = Colony 9 |Rate30 = 4.5 |Enemy31 = Little Bunnit (XC1) Little Bunnit |Area31 = Colony 9 |Rate31 = 4.5 |Enemy32 = Speedy Ramshyde |Area32 = Colony 9 |Rate32 = 4.5 |Enemy33 = Wood Bunnit (XC1) Wood Bunnit |Area33 = Colony 9 |Rate33 = 4.5 |Enemy34 = Desert Krabble |Area34 = Tephra Cave |Rate34 = 4.3 |Enemy35 = Jewel Krabble (XC1) Jewel Krabble |Area35 = Tephra Cave |Rate35 = 4.3 |Enemy36 = Solid Konev |Area36 = Tephra Cave |Rate36 = 4.3 |Enemy37 = Wind Vang |Area37 = Tephra Cave |Rate37 = 4.3 |Enemy38 = Baby Armu (Anti-Air Battery 1) Baby Armu |Area38 = Colony 9 |Rate38 = 4 |Enemy39 = Little Vang |Area39 = Colony 9 |Rate39 = 4 |Enemy40 = Air Vang |Area40 = Tephra Cave |Rate40 = 3.1 |Enemy41 = Devoted Arachno Devoted Arachno (QE) |Area41 = Tephra Cave |Rate41 = 0 |Enemy42 = Greedy Arachno Greedy Arachno (QE) |Area42 = Tephra Cave |Rate42 = 0 |Enemy43 = Lurker Krabble Lurker Krabble (QE) |Area43 = Tephra Cave |Rate43 = 0 |Enemy44 = Pawn Piranhax |Area44 = Colony 9 |Rate44 = 0 |Enemy45 = Resolute Arachno Resolute Arachno (QE) |Area45 = Tephra Cave |Rate45 = 0 |Enemy46 = Zealous Arachno Zealous Arachno (QE) |Area46 = Tephra Cave |Rate46 = 0 }} Category:XC1 Light Head Armour Category:XC1 Unique Armour